Catching Sparks
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "It had been a long time since Sara had let herself be this vulnerable in front of him and the feelings that had remained dormant flooded his consciousness- the need he had to save her consuming him."


Set post 'In a dark, dark house'.

Enjoy- please review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**Catching Sparks **

A bitter taste swirled against her teeth, settling on her tongue as Sara leant forwards in her seat, her head spinning as she shut her eyes. The sound of people rushing by didn't seem to dull and the aching at the back of her throat refused to subside while she tried to clear her head. Greg's hand gently rubbed her back in small circles as he inched closer to her.

"Hey..." His voice comforting her more than she had imagined it would. "Are you okay?" the nervousness shaking his low murmurs to her. With a sharp intake of breath Sara glanced up at him shaking her head not being able to speak. "Come on...I'll take you home..." Greg offered lacing his fingers through Sara's, squeezing her hand.

The journey passed in silence with Sara slumped against the door trying to subdue the thumping in her head. As Greg pulled into her driveway he found his concern for her remaining at the forefront of his mind even when he attempted to brush it aside. It had been a long time since he'd seen Sara like this.

It had been a long time since Sara had let herself be this vulnerable in front of him and the feelings that had remained dormant flooded his consciousness- the need he had to save her consuming him.

"Do you want to come in?" She said quietly after clearing her throat. Greg could feel his heart sink as she met his eye; she looked exhausted. He gave a nod- he wasn't going to let this be like last time- he wasn't going to let her run away. Climbing out of the car Greg followed Sara inside the silence following them.

"Lie down...I'll go put the coffee on..." He muttered gently reaching out indicating towards the sofa as he slipped his jacket from his shoulders. Sara attempted to think up a protest but realised she was much too tired to argue with him.

"Thank you" Sara replied. She listened to the sound of his footsteps before moving towards the sofa- kicking of her shoes and removing her coat before lying down. Rolling on to her side she faced the living room the sound of Greg moving around the kitchen comforting her as she brought her knees to her chest.

After the past two years being back in Las Vegas she could feel a shadow of what she had done when she'd left. Everything had started to fall apart again- she'd found herself facing self doubt and it felt like being stuck in a rain storm.

The sound of something falling to the floor brought her back to reality she heaved herself into a seated position, glancing over to the kitchen as Greg pulled himself up right and sent her a sheepish smile. "I haven't broken anything" He announced shrugging his shoulders making his way back into the living room with two mugs, steam appearing in wisps above the hot liquid.

Greg carefully handed Sara a mug before he sat himself down awkwardly watching her hunched up form. He found his mind desperately searching for the right words to say but still nothing appeared in the air between them.

"I'll run you a bath... and see what I can whip up for dinner..." He offered softly but it was as if Sara was lost in her own world- her eyes focused on the ground barely registering that he'd spoken. It was a few moments before she said anything.

"I never told you how much I missed you" Sara said in a low voice her eyes focused on the coffee in front of her. Without taking a sip she placed the mug down on the table crossing her legs picking at the fraying edges of her jeans.

"I missed you too" He responded quietly inching forward in his seat leaning in, his body language indicating for her to keep speaking. But it was as she was simply just verbalising her thoughts rather than talking to him- her eyes never once meeting his.

"I haven't been honest with you..." The confession just seemed to linger in the air as she took a deep breath. "I don't think I've been honest with myself...I think...my marriage is over. I'm exhausted with trying. It's all we ever do...try to make things work. But they aren't working..."

Sara picked up her coffee taking a mouthful of the bitter liquid before she began speaking again. "Today... I realised something. Ray almost died for the woman he loved, he may have killed for the woman he loved...I...I'm not even sure Grissom would come back for me if I asked him to."

"Sara...I'm sure that's not true..." Greg said sympathetically pulling her hand into his own like he had done earlier at PD.

"It is...There's no point in lying we've grown so far apart. Greg there's something else I've got to tell you..." Her eye focused on the way his thumb was softly stroking the back of her hand attempting to sooth her, a lump built up in her throat. "I've been having these feelings...that I can't explain...and...I just need to tell you because if I don't I think I'll regret it. I love you...I think I'm in love with you"

"Sara..." Greg watched her, his heart in his throat as he attempted to process what she had just confessed.

"Remember the day we first met- you told me that I'd be in love with you one day? All of these years...I was so caught up with everything else I never realised that I had done. That every day, I loved you more...The way you told cheesy jokes just to make me smile, the fact you read my favourite book just so we'd have something to talk about... and that you're here, because through everything you've always been here." Sara moved closer and for the first time that evening it felt as if she was talking to him. "...And when I was away, I couldn't stop thinking about you. It was if something was missing. Coming back here...I realised it was because of you"

Without a word Greg pulled Sara towards him, his hands firmly on her jaw as he pulled her in for a kiss his lips crashing into hers in a way he'd imagined so many times over the years that had passed them by. Her hands rested on his shoulders to steady herself, her legs curled up either side of him.

"I love you" He muttered breathlessly to her, their foreheads pressed together as they attempted to let their minds catch up with the actions of their bodies. A desire Sara hadn't felt in a long time awakening within her grasp as she listened to the sound of Greg's breathing with her eyes closed.

"Take me upstairs" She whispered in his ear, her skin burning beneath his touch as Greg met her eye carefully. Sara bit her lip, nodding slowly as if to confirm what she had just said her heart beating faster in her chest.

Greg stood up pausing to let Sara wrap her legs around him before he carried them upstairs. She nervously kissed him as he placed her down at the foot of the bed. His hands remained on her waist pulling her body against him.

"Are you sure?" He asked his voice shaking. Sara just nodded placing her trembling lips on his, her hands slowly buttoning his shirt. She pushed it off Greg's shoulders her hands slowly drawing across his broad shoulders and muscular chest her breath hitching slightly.

They pulled apart long enough to pull Sara's t-shirt over her head before moving closer again, skin on skin. Greg's hands stroked the curve of her waist before his hands slowly loitered over the button on her jeans, undoing them as he kissed her neck. Sara slowly led them back towards the bed undoing Greg's trousers in the process.

She lay back as Greg hovered over her, his lips trailing kisses down her torso before recapturing her mouth once more. He slowly slipped one strap of her bra away and then the other tossing the offending item of clothing aside, turning his attention to her breasts, caressing them as Sara arched her body into him.

Greg caught Sara's eye as he let one hand trail down past her stomach moving past the waistband of her panties. Her whole body was gripped with fervour as he rubbed over her gently, his finger trips tracing patterns. He steadily increased speed as her erratic breathing filled the air, her hips lifting off the bed to match the motions of his hand. Her whole body tightened as Greg softly bit into her neck, her head rolling back against the pillows.

"I need you" Sara said with ragged breath tugging at Greg's hair pulling him up so they were eye to eye once again. They removed the last barrier between them their fingers tangled together as they slowly melted into each other.

Greg hips rocking rhythmically against Sara as she met every one of his thrusts her nails scraping down his back. A sheen of sweat glistening on their bodies as they lost themselves to each other in a way they had only ever imagined before.

Their tempo picking up pace before they both came to an earth shattering halt their bodies unravelling flooding with intangible feelings.

They fell apart their breathing staggered as they slowly recovered, their bodies still throbbing from their love making. Sara rested her head on Greg's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The night seemed to disappear into a haze as they ignored the outside world and their commitment.

"Are you feeling better?" Greg muttered to her, his hands absentmindedly rubbing small circles on her back.

"Much" Sara smiled into his skin a sense of relief flooding her exhausted body; she'd told him, after all of this time she'd been honest with him.

After all of this time she'd managed to catch a spark.

**The End **


End file.
